Catching Fire My Version
by Sam-Jordyn13
Summary: Do you ever feel like your world could collapse at any moment? Do you ever feel like the world you once knew never really existed? Well that's exactly how I feel... Im going to mark it as complete for now i might change my mind and add another chapter!


**I wrote my second fanfic. This is kinda like catching fire exept this is how I wanted it to happen. Not that I don't love Suzanne Collins version. i just wanted to try my own version. i borrowed some parts from catching fire. i am not sure if i should add more chapters or not. So, if i get 5-10 views i will. Please no hating. if you dislike it please keep it to your self's and if you like it PLEASE REVIEW! ENJOY!**

**-whatmakesyoubeautiful101**

**P.S I do not own hunger games or catching fire or mockingjay. i just really love the story. My FAVORITE CHARACTER IS PEETA MELLARK!**

* * *

><p>Do you ever feel like your world could collapse at any moment? Do you ever feel like the world you once knew never really existed? Well that's exactly how I feel when I find out I'm going back to the arena. I know President Snow was never really going to let me live. After the stunt I pulled with the berries at the last hunger games I knew I was opening up to a whole bunch of problems. Oh gosh that mean either Peeta or Haymitch will be coming in with me. Scratch that I already know Peeta will volunteer as a tribute if Haymitch is picked. Peeta would do anything to protect me even if that means giving up his life. I look toward my mother and my sister Prim who are sitting there mouths open in shock. I can't think straight so I run out the door and go find Haymitch because I can't face Peeta right now. By the time I get to Haymitch's house he is sitting at his dinning room table with a full bottle of liquor in front of him.<p>

"Hey Sweetheart so I take it you heard the news. You two just don't get a break do you?"I know he is referring to me and Peeta. I can smell the liquor that coats his breath.

"Ya I did. Haymitch since you were set keeping me alive I think it is time we protect him. If anyone comes home from the hunger games it has got to be Peeta." I beg. I know if Peeta was here he would be begging Haymitch to keep me alive but I don't want that.

"I see. I figured you were going to come here and ask that. I guess we can try and keep him alive. But you do know he is going to try and fight as hard as he can so you'll be the one coming home." I realize this but what choicer do I have. Even though I don't dare say this to anyone deep down I really do love Peeta. I have loved him ever since our moment in the cave when I was trying to save him from being dead. I grab Haymitch's bottle of liquor and take a swig. I almost want to spit it up because the liquid burns going down my throat. But once it is down it feels good so I take two more sips. Haymitch tries to grab it back but I hold on to it. He gives up five minutes after he realizes I won't let goes and he grabs another one from the cupboard and cracks it open and takes four gulps. The is allowed bang as the door swings open and reveals an angry Peeta;

"What the hell are you two doing?" neither I nor Haymitch answer because it is kind of obvious what we are doing. Peeta looks upset as he snatches away are bottles of liquor mine about three quarters empty Haymitch's about the same as mine. He goes to the sink and dumps them. I stand up and try to walk to him but I wobble and then I fall on my knee and throw up.

"I'm not cleaning that up!" Haymitch says really slurred before he passes out and his head hits the table with a thud.

"Katniss I can't believe you came here to get drunk with Haymitch! What were you thinking! Apparently you weren't." he starts to calm down a bit and he wipes my face with a warm cloth and picks me up and sets me on the chair. Then he picks up Haymitch and lays him on the couch and covered him up with a blanket.

"Come on Katniss let's get you home." He puts my arm around his shoulder and holds me up. He leads me out the door and shuts it behind him and we cross the lawn to go to where I lived in the Victor's Village which was right next door to Haymitch. Peeta opens my house door and pulls me inside. Prim rushes up and closes the door.

"What's wrong with her Peeta?" Peeta explains to Prim I had one to many to drink and he leads me up the stairs and into my room. He helps me talk of my jacket and t-shirt and prim then helps me undress fully and helps me into the shower. After I'm done the shower Prim puts me in a navy blue pair of silk PJ's. Prim leaves and Peeta comes back in and sits on the bed.

"I'm sorry I cause you some trouble tonight." I say as a few tears escape my eyes. I look at Peeta as his Beautiful Ocean Blue eyes stare back at me. He takes my hand in his and kisses me on the forehead.

"Don't worry about it Katniss. I know your upset about it. I am to. Just know I will be there for you and I will always protect you." He turns to leave but I hold on to his hand tighter.

"Please stay with me tonight. I don't want to be alone." I am sobbing now. Peeta nods and wraps me up in his arms and I lay my head on his chest. He must be really exhausted because ten minutes latter he is asleep. I turn and lightly kiss him on the lips.

"I love you Peeta. Always have, always will."


End file.
